Only Lilly
by Iknow SheNeedsYou badx3
Summary: Lillian Rose Truscott - Life Story. Her real family life. How she got to become the Lilly we know today. And life after fourteen. Ofcourse her love life will tie into all that.
1. Lilly's Birth

**I'm not really sure how to define this story.. umm pretty much of Lilly's life. It starts out about her mom, and such.. but it flows into her life story... I really do know where I'm going with this. The first chapter may be boring, but seriously, I'm just trying to let you know the characters I'm adding... **

**(August, 1991)**

"Gabe?" Heather bit down onto her lower lip, still deciding whether or not to tell him.

Gabe held his phone tightly, while driving into a building's parking lot. "Yeah, hurry up babe, I'm already late as it is.."

She sighed, trying to hold back tears. "I'm pregnant..."

He stopped the car. "Are.. are you sure?"

"Yeah, umm I'm-I'm pretty sure. I mean I took two tests, and all..." Heather blurted out, with a nervous laugh following. Gabe didn't exactly live with her. In fact, he met her about three months ago. There was no intentions of moving further in their relationship. Nothing a little fling, which wasn't possible anymore.

"Did you take the test right? Are you reading it wrong?" Gabe rushed, he was panicking at this point.

"Yeah..."

"Okay.. Heather, I love you. Remember that, okay?"

"Okay." She closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"Okay, you're going to get an abortion then ever-"

"A what?!?" Heather yelled into the phone, she passed around her bedroom. "No, no! That is not happening, I want a baby! It's just, it's just bad timing. You can't tell me what to do!"

"okay."

"I won't listen!"

"Alright, I gotta go. Bye." He snapped the phone shut, not even taking a response. Gabe covered his face with his hands, "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." He repeated, trying his best to calm down.

-...-

"I can't do this man!" Gabe yelled at his friend Frank.

"Whoa, you need to calm down!" Frank patted his shoulder. "You can do this! Parenting is somewhat fun..." Frank had a three year old son, Frank jr., the mother wanted to name it after him. Frank's wife Jennifer, had a five year old daughter named Cassidy. So Frank knew a lot on parenting. Although Cassidy wasn't his own, she was the one who help convince him into having a baby.

"I can't.. I need to tell her."

"Man are you crazy?!? Leaving Heather to take care of a baby all on her own?!?" Frank shoved his shoulder.

"I can't do this!" Gabe finally yelled.

"You know, your.. something!" Frank refused to let Gabe take the better of him, so he walked out the back door without a second thought.

- Through the months of Heather's pregnancy, all she had was the support of her friends, Olivia and Frank. But to everyone's surprise, Frank's wife Jennifer soon left him because of all the time he spent with Heather. People have learned not to trust, and it's affecting everyone. Olivia was Heather's best friend in college, and she later married their friend Otis. Which lead to their son, Oliver.-

**(March 10th, 1992)**

Heather screamed, and cried. That's all she could do. Sweat dripping down her face, doctors commanding her to push over all the pain she went through, and now she knows, it was worth it. Her mother held her hand thought it all, and cried when a nurse handed Heather a beautiful baby girl. Her face was clean, and tears sprung from her eyes.

Heather laughed, the best moment of her life, yet. The nurses congratulated her before leaving the room.

Heather's own mother, Lynn, kissed her wet sweat filled hair and whispered, "Lilly's a beautiful name you know... it was your grandmother's name."

Heather simply smiled. "Lilly it is... no arguments today."

"Thank you." Lynn sat beside her bed. It was about '11:46' at night, but the bright hospital lights could fool you.

"She's beautiful. Isn't she?" Heather smiled at her daughter, still not believing any of it. Her finger trailed down Lilly's face. Heather couldn't contain herself. Her bright blue eyes struck more tears, but this time it was from her joy.

Lilly had her mother's eyes. It was easy to tell.

Lynn was still speechless for a moment before saying, "I'll call your sister, and tell her." So she left Heather and Lilly alone in the room, the quiet was son broken.

"Welcome to the world, Lilly." Heather gulped. "It's a tough place, but I'm pretty sure you'll like it." She reassured.

Lilly yawned, and the sound was more of an 'eeppp'. Heather fingered the little blonde hair Lilly had already grown. "I love you."


	2. First Crush, No Games

**(June 23rd, 1995) **

By the time Lilly was three, Frank had become a mager part of her life, and she didn't even know it. Every other week of her life, Frank would call Gabe, and ask him to see Lilly. Not to much to ask for, but he insisted that Heather needed to invite him. And when she did, he'd agree, then never come. Gabe wouldn't even bother to pay child support. The only good thing that followed from him, was Frank. You could say Heather and him became close.

Heather relaxed on her beach towel, only to be soaked by Frank.

"Oh My GOSH!" She shrieked.

Frank threw a pink pail back to Lilly's direction.

She sighed, and took it.

"Hi Lilly." Oliver said shyly. Then took a seat next to her. "Your mommy and daddy like each odder a lot!" He nodded, watching them make out on the beach towel about 10 feet away from the kids.

"He is NOT my daddy!" Lilly practically yelled at him.

"Sorry..." Oliver whispered, and fumbled with his shovel.

Lilly rolled her eyes, and poked his side. She never understood why he was so hidden.

"What?"

"I'm bored." Lilly whined. Before she could continue to bother Oliver, Frank swept her up by right arm and left leg. "Hehehehehe!" His laugh was loud, and deep. He seemed to laugh a lot.

"Mom!" Lilly yelled for help.

Frank's grin only grew wider and he swung her back and forth. It wasn't intended to hurt her. He used to do that to Cassidy all the time without this reaction. Lilly squirmed, and screamed.

"Frank, just let her be." Heather suggested, still sitting in the sunlight.

He gently lowered her down. But as soon as he released her leg, she tugged her arm free. She glared at him, took Oliver by the hand and stormed off.

"Lilly, I'm sorry!" He called. No response, She just kept on walking, stubborn as anything. "Fine, go off with your little boyfriend." He teased, then laughed again. Oh how Lilly hated that laugh. It was cold to her.

By the time she felt she was far enough from him, she began to cry. What was a small three year old to do? She never found him the least bit funny. Oliver just watched her, unsure of really what he could do. He began to pat her back.

Tears flowed everywhere. "He didn't mean it." Oliver whispered.

"I hate him! I want him to go back to his house! I hate him!" She clung onto her friend.

-...-

Lilly sat in her room, her mother must have thought a three year old would be sleeping, but she was wrong.

The bed in the next room creaked, followed by loud, and unpleasant sighs. Lilly felt more tears coming on. All she could think about was her mother in so much pain. Frank never came off to be a gentle man, and it scared her. She laid curled up in her bed, struggling to ignore the noises, and thoughts that lingered in the atmosphere.

**(December 2nd, 1996)**

"Why?" Todd asked, sounding heart-broken.

"Because, I don't like you anymore." Lilly shrugged, and took a seat next to Oliver.

A young, beautiful, blonde in a pink dress. Every boy's first crush, sat next to the boy who always had to wear a blue shirt, and it was usually stained.

"Hey Ollie!" She smiled cheerfully.

"Hi.." He sighed, and continued coloring.

"Can I use some crayons?" Lilly smiled sweetly.

"No."

"Ugh.. what's wrong?" Lilly asked.

Oliver purposely dropped his crayon. "How can you get like three boyfriends in a week and I can't get a girlfriend?" He was dead serious.

"That, I do not know..." Lilly paused in thought. "Wait! You like someone?"

"...Yeah..." Oliver quickly reached for his blue crayon, but she snatched it too quickly.

"Who?"

Oliver closed his eyes, "Ashley."

This was long before Ashley and Amber were even friends, let alone going to the same preschool.

Lilly looked around for Ashley, once she spotted her she called her over.

"What are you doing?" Oliver yelled in a whisper.

Lilly didn't respond, she just took his hand.

"Hi Oliver!" Ashley grinned widely.

"Umm... hi." Oliver focused on Lilly's hand.

"Ollie's my boyfriend." Lilly tilted her head to the side. She could have sworn Ashley's eyes turned green for a spilt second.

"Oh..." Ashley looked at the floor, and walked off.

Oliver watched Lilly's hand slip away. "It worked!"

"What worked? Ashley's sad."

"Yeah.. I don't like her. Can I use your crayons now?" Lilly batted her little eyes.

Oliver nodded, with a frustrated look on his face. She sharpened the blue crayon, and drew something that resembled a twister.

-...-

"Hey munchkin." Frank said leading her to his car after school.

"Where's my mom?" Lilly wasn't a stupid child, she knew when something was wrong.

"She's babysitting your cousins." Frank told her, opening the door.

"Why?" She asked, not budging.

"Because, that's why. What's with the questions?" Frank wasn't going to tell her that her Aunt and Uncle were going through a divorce. That just would lead to more questions.

"Fine." Lilly stared at him for a second, then hopped into the car, buckled her seat belt, and they drove home in silence.

It was odd. Back then, Lilly didn't care for boys. Her main focus was how to get Frank to leave her mother. Funny, that was the time of her life, when the guys actually liked her.

As soon as they reached her house, Lilly rushed out of the car, and into her room.

Frank would never do anything to hurt her, but she was not convinced. Frank knocked on her door. "Kiddo. Come on, seriously it's Friday. You know I gotta get Frankie."

"Then get him!" She yelled.

"I can't leave you here.. I'm coming in!"

"No! I'm ... changing!" Lilly lied, and grabbed a shirt out of her closet.

"Alright, hurry it up thought. Okay?" Frank told her, and waited for a response. Twenty seconds later, she opened her bedroom door.

"Ready." She said blankly, and walked down the hall way.

It was a silent drive over. When Frankie jr. opened the door, the quiet was gone. He talked and talked and talked. Lilly crossed her arms in a huff.

"Lil, you can pick what we have for dinner.." Frank mentioned.

Lilly shrugged. It was going to be a long night.

-...-

Lilly looked over at the boy laying on her floor asleep. The noises were back. Her mother didn't even come in to kiss her good night.

Lilly kicked Frankie's arm.

"What?" He moaned.

"Why doesn't your dad just go live with you?" Lilly asked harshly.

"Why doesn't your's?" Frankie replied just as harsh.

Lilly blinked her eyes a few times, and turned over to try and sleep. She wanted to know the answer to that question more than anything.

**Now I feel really bad.. poor little Lilly. This is based off of my friend's life. (Who chose to remain nameless) So I now where this is going. **


	3. Fishing with Soap?

**(February 9th, 1997)**

"Night sweetie," Heather kissed Lilly's head.

"No mommy, don't go!" Lilly cried.

"Lilly, be a big girl. What's wrong with you lately?"

"I don't want you to go!" Lilly whined again.

Heather shook her head, and walked out of her room without a second thought. Lilly huffed, and shifted in her bed a few times before eventually falling asleep.

-...-

The next morning, her mother didn't even bother to cook her breakfast, so Lilly waited on her front porch for her mom to drive her to school.

Oliver walked down his porch steps, and walked toward his father's car.

"Hi Ollie!" Lilly waved.

"Hi!" He called back.

(meanwhile..)

"Hey Gabe!" Frank spoke loudly into the phone.

"Hey man."

"Listen, I gotta make this quick, Heather wants you to come to Lilly's birthday." Frank told him, while pacing around the kitchen.

"Umm... when?"

"March 10th."

"Where?"

"Here."

"..How old is she turning?"

Frank pushed his brown hair back. "Five. She's turning five."

"Damn, dude you know I would but I uh-"

"You dick. You don't even give a damn about your own daughter."

"You don't know me! I-"

-click-

Frank slammed the phone on the retriever.

"Hi," Heather pecked his cheek, and rushed out the door. "Bye."

Frank shook his head with a smirk on his face.

-...-

"I hate math." Lilly whined, and tapped her pencil on Oliver's desk.

"Not my fault!" Oliver said a little loudly.

Lilly's face saddened. 'Help?' She mouthed, and he gave in.

"What's subtract four from eight." Oliver told her.

"...How?" Lilly whispered. "Can't I just copy your paper?" She made a puppy face.

"..Fine, just this time!" Oliver pointed his finger to her.

Lilly hugged him tightly. "Thank you!"

Oliver knew for a fact that he'd let her copy his paper again. "You owe me a pudding cup."

Lilly snickered, "Fine."

Oliver smirked, and handed her his notebook.

**(June 16th, 1997)**

"First day of Summer! First day of summer! First day of-"

"Lilly, I know!" Oliver clutched onto her arms to stop her jumping.

"And you're mommy's watching me! I can see you everyday!"

"Cool." Oliver shrugged.

-...-

"Lilly ready to go yet?" Frank asked Olivia.

She nodded, "She's down by the water."

Lilly jumped around, splashing in the water with Oliver. They were laughing and cheering and having a great time, until Frank came up behind her, and screamed "Boo!"

Lilly screamed at the top of her lungs. When you're not expecting it, a simple 'boo' can scare you half to death.

Lilly turned around, with tears threatening to fall, as her body started shaking.

"Whoa Lil, my bad babe."

She didn't say anything, she just went under the water, trying to disappear. Embarrassed as ever, she was yanked out of the water, and heard Frank's laugh.

"Uhh!"

**(June 17th, 1997) **

"Why do _I _gotta be here?" Lilly whined, taking a seat on a rock.

"Because, your mother is coming down in about.. an hour." Frank told her, casting out his line.

"..Fine." Lilly agreed.

Frank continued fishing, and every minute Lilly would sigh loudly.

"Can I try?" She asked.

Frank turned around. "You can fish?"

"... No, but you're not doing to good, too." Lilly said innocently.

"Alright.."

Lilly slid off the rock, and walked towards the water bank. He helped her cast the line, then handed her the rod.

"Now, if you feel a tug.. turn this." He said, trying not to get her confused.

She nodded, concentrating on the water. It began to calm, but the impatient Lilly caused the water to shake. She swade the rod back and forth.

"That's not how you fish." Frank smirked.

"It's amusing."

"For five, you got a smart mouth."

Lilly turned around, locked her eyes on Frank and with no emotion at all she said "Thank you." She returned her focus on the lake and added. "For thirty-four your not smart."

Frank shook his head. He wasn't going to start a fight with Lilly today. "You catch more bees with sugar than you do with vinegar."

"Why would I wanna catch bees?" Lilly asked, not even willing to turn back at him. "Aren't we catching fish?"

Frank laughed a little. "Good point. I never understood that either."

Lilly smiled to herself. "Ahh!" She screamed as the rod suddenly was pulling.

Frank took hold of Lilly, and helped her reel in a nice size fish. Lilly shrieked, but listened to Frank's instructions. Somehow they got the sunnie off the hook, and Lilly tossed it back.

"Nice one!" Frank congratulated her with a high-five.

She accepted. Lilly bounced around so excited, and really not sure about what. Frank watched her with a smile, she wasn't screaming at him. She was letting herself have a good time around him. Frank's smile grew wider at his own realization.

-...-

"She talked to you?" Heather laughed in disbelief.

"And didn't cry... and the weirdest part is... she gave me a hug." Frank shook his head confused as he's ever been.

"My Lilly?" Heather's jaw dropped. "Hugged you?"

Frank nodded. "When we we're walking back to my truck... she hugged me."

"Whoa..." Heather paused.. "maybe she has a fever.."

"Haha you are so funny. No seriously,... maybe she's actually changing... I think you should tell her."

Heather turned off the television.

"Frank.. no."

"Think about it... don't you think she'd be happy? She's excited about getting a puppy.. this is a little better."

Heather bit her lip in thought. "Tomorrow. I'll tell her tomorrow."

Frank grinned. "I love you."

"Love you too." Heather gave him a quick kiss, "I'm going to bed." She said sliding off the couch.

"Night.. I'm gunna stay out here for a while." Frank watched her walk out of the living room, then he turned on the play station and got tied up into the game.

Heather laid on her pillow, wondering how Lilly would react. She soon chose to agree with Frank's idea. Lilly would enjoy having a sibling. Heather's finger's ran along her stomach. The fabric of her shirt, settled her thoughts, and she drifted to sleep.

-...-

"A WHAT?" Lilly screamed. "I DON'T WANT A BABY!"

"Lilly.."

"NO!" Lilly stopped her mother. "Why would I want a baby? I know what happens! The baby comes and all you care about is how cute it is! Then you forget about me!"

"Lilly that's not going to happen!"

"YES IT IS!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me!" Heather pointed her finger in Lilly's face.

"I WILL UNTIL YOU LISTEN! Oliver's mommy loves baby Owen more!" Lilly screamed. "You're gunna love it more! I hate you!"

Heather grabbed Lilly's wrist and dragged her into the bathroom. Lilly struggled and cried.

Heather pumped a handful of soap into Lilly's mouth. "Don't you ever talk to me like that!"

Lilly felt warm tears burn her cheeks. Heather left the room, and slammed the door. "Mommy.." Lilly whimpered, still in tears. "Mommy.." She scratched her tongue, trying to remove the soap, still calling for her mother. She closed her mouth, and the taste of oranges never discussed her this much. Lilly wiped her face, and soap got into her eyes. "ahh haa ... mommy.." Lilly cried harder.

No response.

Lilly turned the faucet on and splashed the water into her mouth and eyes. Which only caused bubbles and so much more pain. "Mommy..." Lilly whined, before giving up all attempts and fell to the floor.


	4. Hi Lilly, I'm Gabe

**(March 10th, 1998)**

Gabe walked up a fimilar driveway, but still unsure if he was at the right place. He read the adress again, before noticing a small brunette boy run from the backyard.

"Hey you!" Gabe yelled.

Oliver turned around, and eyed him.

"Is this ... _Lilly_'s house?"

Oliver was such a sweet boy, but at this point in time his face didn't show it. "Sorry, I'm not allowed to talk to _strangers_." He ran back around the house.

"... Thanks." Gabe sighed and walked up the front steps. He knocked on the front door. A few moments later, Frank opened it.

Before Gabe could even say a word, Frank pulled him into his home. "Hey! You're a year late... But you're here!" Frank shook his head smiling like crazy. "God man.. you got old!"

"Thanks..." He fiddled with the gift in his hands. "Where is she?"

Frank patted his sholder, "Out back..."

"Thanks."

"Yeah," Frank nodded.

Gabe nodded along with him for a few moments, before walking through the house, and opened the glass door. Screaming children seemed to fly around him. He watched Heather hand a piece of cake to the small boy he spoke to earlier.

Heather licked her fingers, and sneaked a clump of frosting off the birthday cake.

"Même vieille, Heather." Frank said loud enough for her to hear.

She raised her eyes to meet his. "Bonjour bien Gabe... ah I suck at French!" Heather laughed nervously.

"Hey..."

"Hey.."

"Umm... Where is she?"

Heather smiled, and walked over next to him. She peered around the yard. "Follow me..." she told him.

He listened, and Heather led them to a group of children sitting on the ground.

"Open mine!" A young girl yelled.

"Okay!" Said another girl, a little shorter. Blonde hair that ran down her back, blue eyes shining in excitement.

"That's her." Heather whispered.

"I got that part." Gabe grinned, eyes focused on the child.

"Lilly... this is yo-"

"Gabe!" He shouted over her.

Lilly's face was puzzled. About seven pairs of eyes popped at Gabe.

"Hi Lilly... I'm Gabe." He rotated the gift under his arm, and stuck out his hand.

".. I'm Lilly." Lilly shook his hand, uncertain about him.

Heather shook her head in disbelief, before walking off.

"Umm.. happy birthday." He proped a smile on his face. Then took a step closer to her, and handed her an oddly shaped present covered in birthday wrapping paper.

Lilly carefully took it, a little scared, but it was a present. She smiled. "Thnaks," then proceeded and ripped threw the paper, and eyed the thing curiously.

"It's a skateboard." Gabe told her. "Maybe I could show you how to ride sometime." Gabe suggested.

"Cool." Lilly's smile grew.

Oliver took a seat beside her, and shoved some cake into his mouth. He was completely focused on the strange man that stood before them.

"Who's that?" Oliver whispered.

"Don't know.." Lilly shrugged.

Gabe found his way back to over to Heather.

"Good job..." He told her, but his eyes were on the little blonde girl running around the backyard.

"Thank you... are you gunna tell her?" Heather lowered her voice.

Gabe sighed and simply shook his head.

"Why?" Heather sounded offended. "I mean seri-" She was cut off by a loud cry. "James..." Heather mumbled before running into the house.

"Frank?" Olivia asked as she sat next to him.

"Yeah?"

"Who's the blonde guy that's like staring at the kids?"

Frank laughed. "You make him sound like a friggin' child predator."

"Well..."

"That's Lilly's dad."

Olivia nodded, and they remained silent for a while.

As the sun started to fade out of sight, only a few people remained at the house.

Lilly wiped her tired eyes.

"Hey kiddo." Gabe smiled, and got down to eye level with her.

"Hi.."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Lilly yawned, then agreed. They took their seats on the living room couch.

"How's your school?"

"... school-ish." Lilly shrugged.

"You doing good?"

"Yeah..."

"I see you got a lot of friends..."

"Yeah.. Oliver's scared of you."

Gabe laughed, "Really?"

"Yeah.. I'm really tired..." Lilly rubbed her eyes again.

Gabe looked at his watch. "Oh... Umm.. Well, remind me to teach you how to skate."

Lilly's face brightened. "Okay!"

"I'll see you around, Lilly." He smiled, and headed for the door.

"Bye... wait!" Lilly yelled.

Gabe looked over his shoulder.

"What was your name?"

He had an urge to say _Dad_ but "Gabe." spilled out first.

"Gabe, who are you?"

_Your father_

"I'm a realitor, I sell and buy homes."

"Oh.." Lilly smiled, and waved before heading for her bedroom.

"Why would you tell her that?" Heather came into the living room.

"Well that's my job!"

"Not that, ... the skateboarding thing! This is the first time you've seen her! You can't tell her that. You should've said 'Hi Lilly I'm your Dad! Sorry I've missed six years of your life!' Or aleast told her you were sorry!"

"Hey, atleast I came!" He shouted.

"Yes, Gabe. You came, and it would be nice if you came again. But don't make promises you know you can't keep!" Heather exclaimed.

Gabe just shoved her shoulder with his, as he headed out of the door. And back out of Lilly's life.


	5. Pokemon Sleepover

**(March 10th,1998)**

Lilly eyed the skateboard. She's seen skating events, and played video games, and watched the older kids ride. But she wanted to try. Her eyes skimmed around the room, no one. Her mother was attending to her brother James. Frank was probably down by the creek, or at a friend's. The clock's ticking seemed to roar. The room was incredibly quiet, it made her uncomfortable. Lilly hopped off the floor, and soon found herself at the top of her driveway with the skateboard in her hand.

Lilly swallowed, and stepped onto the board, not knowing what to expect. But what happened, was that she started rolling. Her house was built on a slant, not that she ever noticed until now. Lilly swaddled back and forth, before falling completely off the board, and hard onto the ground.

It took a second to process what had happened, but Lilly lifted her head from the ground feeling numb. To Lilly's surprise, rain began to start falling. Her mood suddenly changed. Lilly grinned to herself, and rolled over onto her back.

"Lilly?" Oliver stood in front of her. His squeaky small boy voice came as a shock to Lilly.

Lilly opened her eyes. "Hey Ol." She moaned, not really wanting to be disturbed.

"What are you doing?" Oliver laughed.

"I had a pretty bad day..." Lilly told him, and sealed her eyes.

Oliver slowly laid down next to her, eyes open watching Lilly. "Did you get hurt?"

Lilly shrugged, she wasn't sure. Nor did she honestly care. The rain hardened, and bounced off the ground back at them.

"I think you should go inside.." Oliver said quietly.

Lilly shook her head. "I love the rain."

Oliver rubbed his arms, they were turning a light shade of red. "But it hurts..."

Lilly opened her eyes again, rain splashing onto the eyelids. "Love hurts."

Oliver huffed, and rotated his position so he was leaning on his side. "I love you..." He pinched her arm.

"Ouch!" Lilly moved away. "That was NOT what I meant!"

"Sorry." Oliver whispered, she barely heard him above the storm. He slid next her again.

Lilly hit his shoulder with a flat hand. "I love you too."

Oliver sneered. "Happy. Birthday. Lilly." He said through his clenched teeth.

**( October 21st, 1998 )**

The sun began to set as Oliver walked out of his house.

"Ollie!" Lilly screamed, running up behind him, and hopping onto his back.

"Whoa. Hey Lils." He grabbed onto her legs.

"What cha' doin'?" Lilly wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck, trying her best not to choke him.

"I was looking for you." Oliver laughed, and started walking them up her driveway. "Where were you?"

"Aunt Christy's house."

"Oh.." Oliver started running across her lawn, making Lilly almost fall off his back. Oliver swerved, and turned, and slid, until he literally fell to his knees.

Lilly slipped off him, and rolled beside him. The two burst into laughter. As they settled, Oliver poked her side, and she squealed.

"Lils, what are you gunna be for Halloween?"

"I don't know, what are _you_ gunna be?"

"... Ash from Pokemon!" Oliver said with a lopsided grin.

"I'll be Misty.." Lilly smiled.

Oliver's grin grew. She loved how his eyes start to become hidden with his cheeks when he grins. "You smile funny."

"You look funny."

"Your mean."

"Your rude."

"I hate you."

"... I'm sorry." Oliver seemed to tell her that a lot. He never meant to actually hurt her. Sorry seemed to simplify things at the age of seven.

"Me too."

"Lilly!" Heather called for her daughter.

Lilly responded with a "Yeah"

"Can I talk to you?" Lilly nodded. "Alone." She added, gesturing to Oliver.

Oliver didn't even wait to be told, he ran for his house. Maybe because his mother was a cop and he learned to be obedient. Or because he had a slight crush on Lilly's mother.

Heather took Oliver's place on the grass. She inhaled a deep breath, and stroked Lilly's hair. "Baby?" She exhaled with a heavy sigh. "Do you remember Gabe?" Heather asked, the rain seemed to settle down. Lilly shook her head. "He gave you the skateboard..." Heather looked at the board that laid on the sidewalk.

It took Lilly a minute to realize what her mom meant, but after a moment, she nodded. "For my birthday.." Lilly looked at her wet scraped hands in thought. "I don't remember .. just the board... he said he'd teach me!" Lilly's face dropped. "He never came." Her memories faded.

After a minute of just listening to the rain Heather continued. "He wants to see you again."

"Why?"

"Because, he bought a house just fifteen minutes away."

"I don't know him... I hate him."

"He wants to know you."

"I hate him."

"You can't hate him if you don't know him."

"You said I'm allowed to hate strangers."

"He's not a stranger."

"I don't know him, he's a stranger."

"I do know him, he's not a stranger."

"Stranger!"

"Lilly!"

"STRAAAAAANNNGGGGGER!"

"Lilly he's your Dad!"

"What?"

-...-

She laid on her bed, ignoring her mother's calls for dinner. The door was locked, and Lilly was not going to change that. She knew she needed to sleep, but when ever she got close, James's cries from the room next door kept her awake. Lilly gave up, she sprung out of bed, and gripped onto the window sile.

-...-

"Ollie?" Lilly whispered, as she took a step closer to his bed.

"Mommie?" Oliver whispered, looking around his room.

"No, it's Lilly." She says sternly.

Oliver shifted to face her. "You okay?"

Lilly didn't answer, she just examined his pokemon bed sheets.

"Lilly?"

"Hmm..?" Her eyes snapped back to his.

"What's wrong?"

Lilly bit her lip, "Can I sleepover?"

Oliver sighed, then nodded. He pulled the covers up, and she laid down next to him. Lilly embraced the quiet, but it didn't last.

"What happened?" Oliver asked in a whisper.

Lilly hid her head in the pillow. "Oliver, can you just shut up?.. please?"

"sorry.." Oliver scooted away from her, knowing he wasn't wanted.

Lilly felt him move, "Ollie, I just.. I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm tired."

He kissed her blonde hair that drifted onto his pillow.

"You're so weird." Lilly laughed quietly.

"Night Lils."

"Night Ols."

-...-

"Heather, I think I'd know if Lilly slept-" Olivia stood in the doorway of her first son's room. "Yeah, she's here."

_"Is she wake?"_

"Not yet," Olivia whispered, entering the room. "Want me to get her up?"

_"No I'll get her in an hour. If that's okay." _

"Sure."

_"Thank you. I'll talk to you later."_

"Buh-bye." Olivia shut off the phone, and bent over the bed.

Lilly huddled next to Oliver, her head hidden into his back. Olivia smiled before shaking Oliver awake.

"Lilly?" Oliver mumbled.

"No, it's mom"

"I can never get that right." Oliver struggled to get out of bed, mostly because Lilly's arms and legs clung onto him.

Olivia grinned, "Get ready sweetie." When she left the room, Oliver settled back into his bed.

"Lilly... Lilly you gotta wake up." Oliver poked at her.

She simply groaned "A little longer? Please?"

"Fine. I'm getting changed, don't go into the bathroom." Oliver warned her.

She nodded, and rested onto the bed.

**I think you can see where this story is going... ahh I don't mean she's going into the bathroom! Perverted minds may think that. **

**Well when Lilly gets older, she'll have different love interests. Possibly Oliver? Probably not.. oh well review! (this story is not about Lilly's future love life! It's just a chance of what might Lilly's life had been...)**


	6. Discovering Features

**lol, My little cousin realised that girls get 'chests'. So he complimented every girl that walked by. I laugh at it now that I'm not there... but it was pretty embrassing. So I was tempted to put it into the Niley story.. but I figured the babies are too young. Justin (my cousin) is eight.. so Lilly and Oliver in this chapter are eight.**

**( July 14th 1999 )**

Lilly skipped a rock across the creek water.

"How do you do that?!" Oliver practicly screamed, attempting to do the same as Lilly.

"Skill. You don't have any." Lilly shrugged.

Oliver pouted, as another one of his stones sunk to the bottom.

"Awe!" Three teenage girls cooed at the young boy.

"Hey ladies." Oliver called in his little boy voice.

"You're so cute!" One of them squealed.

Oliver smirked, as the girls continued to walk by.

"That takes skill."

"Eww. Why do you even like them? They're old!"

Oliver shrugged, "I like their boobs."

"Eww!" Lilly yelled, bringing back the girls' attention.

Oliver waved once more.

-...-

Lilly sat on the living room floor as her mother fixed her hair. _Stupid, stupid piggytails! _Was the only thing going through her mind. Oh, and trying to find ways to get her mother angier.

Olivia and Oliver opened the front door, no need for knocking. They never knocked before, why start now? "Hey."

"Hey." Heather said, biting on the hairtie around her wrist. "Oh, Oliver! There's some Captian Crunch on the counter if you want it."

"Sure." Oliver headed into the direction of the kitchen.

Lilly bit into her bottom lip, the pain of her lip was distracting the pain from her hair. She looked down at the dirty rug in the door way. Her mother sat on the couch as Lilly leaned against it sitting on the floor. She hunched forward, the large tee-shirt revealing her flat eight-year-old chest.

"Lilly, don't do that!" Her mother sat her up straight.

"Why?"

"Because that's not lady like." As if on quo, Oliver burped loudly roaring from the kitchen.

"Nice one!" Lilly called.

"No." Heather corrected her again, then turned her attention to Oliver's mother. "It's weird how he does that. Perfect timing all the time."

As the adults got wrapped up in their conversation, Lilly sat there, trying to regain her mother's attention. Poking her repeatedly. Tugging on her skirt. Making stupid faces. Lilly pulled on the hem of her shirt, yet again trying to annoy her mother... who was getting the wrong idea.

Heather just tightened the hairties, and let her run off.. hoping she'd outgrow that habit when she became of age. "I swear it will be a National Holiday when she gets breasts."

**Random filler chapters. This one and the next one.. only because there's going to be a big one coming up. **


	7. No Peeking Period!

**( November 21st 1999 )**

"Lillian.. please! Can't you just read?" Ms. Cullan begged her.

"No, I don't like reading out loud... It's hard." Lilly gripped onto the 'Cat in the Hat'.

"Come on sweetie.. I know you can do it."

"Ms. Cullan... it's Recess." Oliver knocked on the door frame.

Lilly sighed in relief. "Yeah, bye! See you tomorrow!" Lilly called, running down the hall with Oliver.

Five minutes into a game of kickball, Lilly had tripped. As a reaction, Oliver ran toward her. "You okay?"

He offered her a hand, that she took greatfully. "Thanks, I'm fine." Lilly brushed some dirt off of her front. As Oliver exaimed her body for any cuts, he noticed a red mark inbetween Lilly's legs.

"Lils.. I don't think your fine." Oliver told her, not willing to point to the area, knowing the other children were watching. He gestered his head down. "You're bleeding.. I think you broke your leg." Oliver said, not knowing exactly what it meant.

"Crap... I hate the nurse." Lilly whined, walking perfectly fine towards the door.

-...-

"Nurse!!" Oliver screamed, walking into the room behind Lilly.

"What's wrong?" She came running out of the back room, with a box of band aids in her hands.

"Lilly hurt herself." Oliver nodded at his statement. "She's bleeding... I'm pretty sure she broke her leg."

"She was walking okay.. are you alright sweetie?"

"Yeah.. my tummy kinda hurts though." Lilly told her, clenching her stomach.

The Nurse turned her attention to Lilly's legs. "Which one did you hurt?"

"I don't know..."

That's when the nurse caught on. She spotted the redness on the fourth grader's pants. "Oh.. umm.. Oliver hunny, Thank you.. tell your teacher Lilly's gunna be here." The nurse told him, heading into her actual office searching threw some supplies.

Oliver stood there, not knowing that her comand was to leave.

"Lilly, I'm going to have to ask you to take off your shorts." The nurse called.

"Okay." Lilly called back, her voice shaking. "Ollie.. turn around."

He did so, a little uncomfortable. But he didn't want to leave his best friend. Not knowing what any of this was.

Lilly slipped off her stained white shorts, terrified when she got a good look at her underwear. Tears sprung from her eyes. Her breathing was heavy.

"Lils... you okay?" Oliver whispered, not sure if he should turn around. But when he didn't get a response he closed his eyes and walked towards Lilly, feeling the wall for a guide.

"No.. Oliver."

"Are you still bleeding?"

Lilly was frozen with fear. She began to shake, almost literally freezing. "I don't know."

"Can I look?" Oliver understood the rules of the differences of boys and girls.. but not this well. All he understood was that they were shaped differently, and good boys aren't suposed to look or touch a girl's private area.

"I'm okay, I promise."

That's when the nurse escorted the young boy -eyes still snapped shut- out of the office.

-...-

"Lils!" Oliver ran up her driveway, after realizing she was sitting on her porch steps. "Why'd you have to leave early?"

"I'm still bleeding."

"Does you're mommy know?" Oliver whispered as he took a seat next to her.

Lilly hid her head on her knees. "Yeah."

"Well.. you missed it, we learned remainders."

"Oliver, I learned sooo much today that I didn't need to know. I don't feel like learning right now."

Oliver shrugged. "Okay.. wanna go to the beach? The water's nice today."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because. I _can't_."

"Okay... what about video games?"

"Frank's playing."

"My house?"

"My mom wants me to stay here."

Oliver paused. "Hm.." He shoved her arm.

Lilly raised her head and pushed him back, only harder. Oliver elbowed her. She stepped on his foot. Oliver stuck out his tongue, only to have it be pinched between Lilly's thumb and index finger.

"Agh-uhh-ahh-phosh!"

"What?" Lilly asked innocently.

Oliver knew right from wrong. Hitting was bad. He shouldn't hit Lilly. He shouldn't hit a girl. He shouldn't hit unless it was self-defence. Wasn't this self-defence. But Lilly's a girl. Can you hit a girl in self-defence?

Lilly listened to him beg in muffled words. Finally releasing him. "You wimp. You didn't even try to fight back!"

"I don't want to hurt you. You're already bleeding, it's my fault. You weren't hurt before I told you it was recess. It was my fault. I'm sorry."

"It's not that kind of bleeding. It's the kind I can't tell you about."

Oliver looked up, thinking hard. "I don't understand."

"Trust me. That's a good thing."


	8. Pills and The Other Blonde

**To clear up some confusion, I'm just going to put up the ages in the beginning, instead of the dates in time. **

**(Lilly's age: 10)**

Just like everyday in a small town around Malibu Lilly was yet again looking for a source of entertainment. Her young brother throwing toys around the room had not amused her. It was more annoying than amusing. Lilly repeated "Stop it!" about six times. The four year old only continued to hit the small trucks against the walls. "James!" Lilly yelled, and he stopped in his tracks. Thinking she succeeded, Lilly sighed.

James laid on his back flat on the floor. Smirking at her, he screamed "Mom! Help, Lilly's kicking me! OWW! Mommy!"

"You little ass, shut up! I am not!" Lilly stood up and stormed out of the room. No way he was getting away with that.. again. She continued to walk down the halls, but passing the bathroom she heard a thud and it caught her attention. She tapped her finger on the cold wooden door. "Anyone in here?" Lilly knocked a bit louder. "Hello?" Her small hand grasped onto the knob and opened the bathroom door. A slight a gasp escaped Lilly's lips. On the bathroom floor laid Frank, not moving. Lilly stepped closer to him, a empty bottle of sleeping pills had fallen into the sink, and the medicine cabinet was wide open.

"Lilly!" Ms. Truscott called, running into the room and pulling her daughter away from the scene.

-...-

Lilly sat in the hospital waiting room, listening to some CD her mother had gotten for her.

"Lilly?"

Speak of the devil kind of moment.

Lilly removed her headphones. "What?"

"Still mad?"

"Obviously! Why didn't you tell me I was living with a drug addict?"

"You don't even care that he's alright?"

"No! Not at the moment! How long?"

"Not long.."

Lilly nodded. "Anything else besides the pills?"

Heather paused, "How do you know about this kind of stuff?"

"My class took D.A.R.E. remember? My paper won.. I go that stupid lion that James _stole_! Anyway, anything else? Was he like growing pot in your closet or was overdosing enough?"

"Lilly stop it." Heather gave her a hard look before continuing. "He was drinking for a while. The doctors think he should try out rehab."

"He should." Lilly agreed, this time not trying to sound rude. She wanted to seem grateful of his safety, but she honestly rather him suffer for a while than be perfectly fine.

-...-

"Wow." Oliver exclaimed after Lilly finished the story of the day before. "Frank's on drugs."

"I sort of saw it coming." Lilly shrugged uncomfortably as she laid back on the hammock in Oliver's backyard. "Hey Oliver?" Lilly asked seriously.

"Hmm?" Oliver wiggled his feet by her head. In the position they were in -both laying on their backs Lilly's legs were at Oliver's head and same for him.- it made it easy.

"When a person dies, do they come back to life.. like reincarnation?"

"I don't know.."

"Do you think it's possible?"

Oliver thought before answering with a steady "Yes."

"What about if like.. I die right now.. do you think in another place, I'd still see you? Like a ghost, or would I wait for you? Or would I be alone for the rest of EVER?!"

"Lilly breathe." Oliver chuckled. "You'd still be my best bud." He told her managing a straight face. "Unless you're asking all this because then you're going to go off and kill yourself, then I'd move on."

"I'm not that stupid."

"But you're stupid."

"That was rude."

"Bite me."

Lilly showed her teeth and leaned in closer to his leg. Oliver shrieked when her teeth began to dig into him. Lilly pulled away laughing as hard as she could.

"If you tell anyone I scream-"

"Like a girl." Lilly cut in, fighting back the giggles growing inside. Threatening to stab her throat if it didn't get out.

"Like that.. I'll be forced to .. tell everyone your idol was Britney Spears!"

"That's not fair! I didn't know she was bad, I was young, not understanding what she was doing. Seriously, she started out working on Disney!"

"Yeah, now she makes music videos wearing thongs on the outside of her jeans!"

"Oh shut up, you have a crush on her."

"_Had _a crush on her. Have you seen Hannah Montana? The knew girl that was on Mtv singing that country crap.. she's so hot."

"Great to know. And yeah, I've seen her. But seriously, she's got talent.. if she stops singing her Daddy's songs maybe she can be somebody. My mom listened to her Dad's music. Achey Fakey Heart or something like that."

"Yeah.. but she's so beautiful." Oliver looked up in awe of the thought of the girl.

**HA! I made it seem fluffy, while making it have a point! Oh take that my writing skills are improved... okay yeah that was odd. Just excited I'm done this chapter because I know the next one is going to be A LOT more interesting, I'll try and update soon.**


	9. AN so sorry

srry to my reviewers. but i don't think this story is going any where for a while. i'd keep it in your alerts. i'll probaly update in a few months. but i don't want to get any one's hopes up.


End file.
